Tipiquement Chad
by Radioactive Pumpkin
Summary: Chad est insupportable et a un égo sur-dimensionné. Et monsieur Dylan Cooper n'aime apparemment pas être ignoré. Bonne lecture!    Channy story


**Chapitre 1 :**** The Problem with Chad**

Et voilà. J'étais déjà dans l'avion, qui me ramenait à Hollywood après être restée deux mois dans le Wisconsin. J'étais vraiment triste de quitter mes racines, mon amie Lucy, avec qui je me suis beaucoup amusée. Mais j'étais aussi réjouie de retrouver tous mes amis de Sketchs à Gogo. Nico, Grady, Zora m'ont beaucoup manqués. Sans eux, la vie était presque ennuyante. Zora et ses expériences. Nico, Grady et leurs idées à mourir de rire. Même Tawnie m'avait manquée. Malgré nous (ou plutôt malgré elle, si je puis me le permettre), nous avions fini par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Oh… Mais évidemment, si je retournais aux Studios Condor, j'allais aussi retrouver Chad Dylan Cooper. Pff… Chad. Lui et ses manies. Lui et son égo qui était si énorme qu'il nous étouffait presque. Lui et ses… idées. Il croyait vraiment que j'étais tombée pour lui. Il s'en fonçait le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne tomberai pour un imbécile comme lui. Même si je devais admettre que… ses beaux yeux bleus ne me laissaient pas totalement indifférente. Outch, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

Arrivée à l'aéroport, une limousine vint me chercher pour m'emmener chez moi. Je n'étais pas complètement habituée à ces moyens de transports. Ca me gênait d'être en limousine, je préférais me déplacer en véhicule discret. Comme… une voiture complètement banale. Arrivée chez moi, je posai mes affaires, laissai un mot à ma mère et repartit vers les studios. Le premier endroit où je me rendis, c'était dans la salle des accessoires. Un peu notre entre, aux acteurs de Sketch à Gogo. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Il était accueillant, et ressemblait un peu à nous tous. Puisque chacun de nous y avaient laissé les accessoires des sketchs qu'on jouait.

Quand j'arrivais, Nico et Grady jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Tawnie se faisait les ongles… et… Zora devait être cachée dans son sarcophage, comme d'habitude.

-Salut tout le monde ! saluai-je mes amis, un sourire réjouit sur le visage.

Nico et Grady levèrent les yeux de leur écran après avoir mis le jeu sur pause, et me sourirent en retour. Ils vinrent à ma rencontre, et je le serrai dans me bras.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqués !

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqués, répondit Grady avec des yeux larmoyants, d'un air dramatique.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Nico.

-Oui, géniales, je me suis bien amusée ! Et je suis encore plus d'attaque pour me remettre à jouer dans Sketchs à Gogo.

-Tant mieux, s'incrusta Tawnie sans cesser d'admirer ses ongles vernis, parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé gâcher mon image.

Je fis la moue, mais je décidai de ne rien répondre. Tawnie resterai Tawnie, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Et puis, je m'ennuierai si elle n'était pas comme ça.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le sarcophage de Zora, et toquait dessus.

-Entrez ! répondit la petite voix de Zora.

J'ouvris le sarcophage, et quand Zora me vit, elle poussa un cri. De surprise, je criais aussi.

-Mais j'avais toqué ! me défendis-je.

-Oui mais tu étais censée ne pas être là… marmonna la fillette de Sketch à Gogo. Tu étais en vacances.

-Eh ben, répondis avec le sourire, je suis revenue.

-Bien !

Et elle referma le sarcophage.

Zora était vraiment étrange, des fois, mais elle m'amusait tellement. Sans elle, ce ne serait pas la même chose. En fait, sans Nico, Grady et Tawnie ce ne serait pas la même chose. Je les adorai tous, et si jamais on devait nous séparer, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Oh, hey Sonny !

Oh mince… Pas déjà… Je reconnaissais cette vois entre mille. Je venais juste d'arriver, et il devait déjà se ramener pour gâcher ma journée. Je me retournais vivement, les bras croisés.

-Chad. dis-je fermement.

Il m'adressa son adorable sourire en coin comme il savait si bien faire, et entra dans la salle des accessoires.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenue.

-Tu as entendu correctement alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mh… On vient de finir notre journée à Mackenzie, alors je passais. Pour tout dire, vous faites vraiment beaucoup de bruit, ici.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, je voulais aussi vous faire savoir que notre émission a doublé en fans en deux semaines. Et que pour ça on va être récompensés.

-Chad, tu as une vie des plus passionnantes, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'aimerais que tu ma laisses tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je viens pour te voir ?

Je haussais un sourcil. Ce gars était vraiment immature, il n'assumait vraiment pas ce qu'il disait. Quel abruti.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Maintenant, va-t-en s'il te plait.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Et de toute façon, j'allais juste partir !

-Bien !

-Bien !

-Bien !

-Bien !

Et il quitta la pièce.

Je grognai, et m'affalais sur le canapé où Nico et Grady étaient précédemment assis.

Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Pourquoi venaient-ils nous voire si c'était pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi désagréable ? J'en avais plus qu'assez !

Comment faire pour qu'il arrête ça ? On ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire chez lui, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir et le supplier d'arrêter. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir, il serait satisfait en me prendrai encore plus de haut.

Tiens, j'y pensais ! C'était une idée comme une autre, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle allait être efficace. C'était la solution la plus censée et la plus mature. Je n'avais qu'à… l'ignorer ! A force, il commencerait à se lasser de m'embêter de la sorte ! Contente de moi, je me dis que j'appliquerai cette décision dès que je le verrai.


End file.
